The BlueFire Alchemist
by EmikoSakura27
Summary: When Edward's first daughter is born their family is suddenly stricken with hardship and danger Edward must protect his family. But when their daughter learns the truth she brings it upon herself to protect her family and chooses a dangerous path.
1. Prolouge

**I was watching FMA: Brotherhood the other night and this idea formed in my head. I thought, 'how cool would it be if Edward and Winry's daughter became an alchemist. It just had this ring to it. Well even though its not much of an explanation, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

**

Amestria. Once a country filled with warfare and danger was now a peaceful place. People could raise their children and be with their families in harmony and bliss. Even Roy Mustang had a family now. He and Riza Hawkeye had happily married after he became Fuhrer and she a General, one rank below him. They also had a son, Hughes, now 9 years old. He was a playful child who loved to adventure and learn alchemy but above all else he loved his friends, Ruri and Edelin. They considered themselves to be cousins. Even though Roy and Edward denied it, Winry and Riza enjoyed seeing the two fume over being called "Uncle". They would never change.

Even Alphonse, Edward's shy little brother had found love. Mei had returned from Xing, free of her goals. What she brought back with her was her love for Alphonse. The fated day that he rescued her from being devoured by Gluttony, Mei had been entranced ever since. She promised him that she would come back after her report to the Emperor. And she kept her promise. Alphonse couldn't have been happier. Months after her return they'd made a home in Resembool, a few houses down from Edward and Winry's. They didn't want to be too far away from family. They were now married and had a 4 year old daughter named Jia-li.

* * *

14 years after Ed and Winry's marriage, a new generation of Elrics was brought forth. Ruri Trishania Elric. She was a beautiful child, believed to be the spitting image of her father except for the blue eyes she inherited from her mother. Such a 'special' child born into a peaceful world or so they thought. Ruri has been hunted ever since her birth. There were those that wished to have their revenge on the Elric family. Ed and Winry knew she'd face many dangers and that she needed to learn alchemy. By the time she was 5 she'd learned to transmute without a circle. She, like her father always said, was an Alchemic Prodigy.

An Alchemy Prodigy was rare and yet never seen at such a young age. Edward, having so much worry for his only daughter didn't want her to become a dog of the military and succumb to the dangers in which he had experienced. It was just too dangerous. She may have been the eldest out of their two children but that didn't mean he would put her to her death.

* * *

**Well this is the Prolouge! I hope you enjoyed this small portion of Blue-Fire Alchemist. Join me for the next chapter. I love all of my couple pairings. Their just so cute!**

**See you next time,**

**-EmikoSakura27-**


	2. The Alechemy Exam

**Welcome back to Chapter 1 of Blue-Fire Alchemist! I hope you've enjoyed the Prologue and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter even more. Ruri has her mind set on becoming a state alchemist at a young age and has trained ever since. Here's a little about Ruri Elric.**

**Name:Ruri Trishania Elric**

**Eyes:Baby blue**

**Hair:Golden**

**Height:4'8**

**Age:15**

**Ruri hates being called short, something she inherited from her father which is a running joke between her family and friends. She loves her family to death and would do anything for them, especially her parents.**

**Also here are the current rankings for the military officers.**

**Ranks-**

**Fuhrer Mustang**

**General Hawkeye**

**Lieutenant General Armstrong**

**Brigadier General Edward Elric**

**Lieutenant Colonel Alphonse Elric**

**Lieutenant Colonel Maria Ross**

**Major Breda**

**Major Jean Havoc**

**Second Lieutenant Kain Fuery**

* * *

"Ruri!" Winry called, it's time for breakfast!

Edelin looked up at his mother as he munched on his breakfast. It was a shame that Ruri's younger brother woke up earlier than his older sister. Winry flipped the pancakes before putting them on a plate for Ruri. Ed looked over at her empty place at the dinner table. He watched as his wife put a hand on her hip.

"I swear that girl sleeps like a rock." she sighed.

Edward stood and smiled. "I'll go get her. I know just how to wake her up." he said with a smirk.

"Ed…" Winry said with a groan, knowing well what he was talking about.

The full metal Alchemist smiled his trademark grin before going off to wake up his daughter. He went upstairs and stopped at the door with Ruri's name on it. He peeked his head inside to see his daughter sleeping, snoring slightly. Her long golden hair covered her face and one of her legs hung off the side of the bed. She was so much like him that it made him laugh. Well this was where the fun began.

"Hey Midget. Breakfast is ready. You better come down or I'm gonna eat your share!"

Ruri shot up and jumped out of bed. She glared at her father, obviouldy not realizing who he was.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Edward leaned against the door frame. She rushed forward with her fist clenched. Ed grabbed her by the back of her shirt and turned her to face him.

"You heard me shorty. Now get downstairs and eat. Your mother's been calling you."

Ruri blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Oh, its you daddy."

Ruri calmed down, shaking the hair out of her face. Ed placed her on her feet and She yawned before slumping downstairs.

"Good morning Mom, Edelin. She mumbled, sitting down at the table.

Winry giggled. "You better hurry and eat before your uncle comes to pick you up." she warned.

Ruri picked up the fork and cut into her pancakes before stuffing them into her mouth. She was so tired because of the late night studying that she still hadn't realized the date yet.

"Sis, your State Alchemist Certification Exam is today don't you remember."

Ruri stopped, her fork in midair. She knew there was something that she was forgetting. She dropped her fork and hurried back upstairs.

"Crap Crap CRAP!" She yelled, rummaging around in her room.

Edelin laughed at his sister's clumsiness. Edward and Winry were silent, their faces downcast. They honestly didn't want their daughter to do such a dangerous thing. Ruri had come to them, heart set on this because of one thing. She wanted to protect her family from the danger that surrounded them. She thought that if she became a state alchemist then that would keep them safe. Winry felt that if that was her heart's desire then she should follow it. She knew how dangerous it was but with Ruri there was no stopping her. She was just like her father. Edward had not been so understanding. He told her that if she didn't pass she was to return home to her normal life. Ruri had agreed, never wanting to hurt her parents.

Ruri hopped down the stairs, pulling on her boots. She sat down at the bottom of the steps and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. It was similar to Winry's hairstyle when she was a teenager. She wore a black and gray tank top with a zipper up the front. She also sported a black mini skirt and a red jacket, similar to the one her father wore when he was younger. Ruri also wore black boots, similar to her mother's. Her blue eyes were filled with fire, something always seen in Edward's.

"Why are you going early again? The exam doesn't start until later." Ed questioned.

Ruri sighed. "Dad, I want to get a little more studying in."

"And Studying all night wasn't enough?" Winry questioned.

Ruri shook her head. "I just want to be ready Mom that's all." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're your father's child alright." a voice said.

The trio turned to see Roy and Riza. They had invited themselves in. Ruri ran up to them and hugged them. Roy placed a hand on her head, slightly ruffling her hair. Her 'Antenna' stood straight up.

"Hey there squirt." Roy teased.

She glared but she was too excited, too focused and too tired to argue with him. Instead she went and sat oin a chair, pulling out her miniature journal. It was filled with notes and information she had compiled for the exam.

"We should get going if we want to arrive early." Riza said.

Ruri sighed, closed her book and stood to her feet. Winry smiled. Edward gazed at his daughter as if she would be taken away from him. He was smiling but there was distance in his eyes.

"We'll be there to cheer you on sweetie." Winry said softly.

The 15 year old nodded, her blue eyes sparkled with determination.

"Thanks mom." she said turning to her father.

She smiled. "You too daddy?" she questioned, her beautiful crystal blue orbs boring into his.

Ed knew she was asking more than that. She was his daughter and she always spoke with her eyes, especially to him. The Full metal Alchemist went over to his daughter and hugged her.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world sweetheart. Alphonse and Granny will be there too." he whispered.

Ruri hugged him back. "Thanks daddy." she whispered before following Riza and Roy.

She waved goodbye before closing the door behind her. Her eyes met the clear blue skies. Today was the day, the day She'd become a chained dog of the State.

* * *

Central was in an uproar about the State Alchemist Certification Exam. They had heard rumors that Full Metal's daughter would be participating. None of them, besides Riza and Roy, had met the Alchemy prodigy. Even when she'd come to Central as a child no one had been there that day. They honestly couldn't wait to see how she would do in the practicals.

"I'm betting money that Full Metal's daughter is gonna pass if the rumors are true. It's a guarantee. I mean the Fuhrer is her Uncle!" Havoc exclaimed.

Lieutenant General Armstrong happened to come upon their conversation. He smiled before going into one of his "sparkly" rants about how Full Metal's daughter would be a beauty just like his wife. He also said that she would more than likely become a state alchemist.

"If she's anything like her father, she's not going to be an easy opponent."

Maria smiled. "Just because the Fuhrer is her uncle doesn't mean anything. He'll treat her like another candidate."

* * *

Ruri sat in the backseat of the car, staring intently at her journal's filled pages. Her eyes scanned every word, every punctuation mark. Riza saw her in the mirror just studying away. She smiled. A question entered Ruri's mind as she continued her cramming. Just how difficult was the exam?

"Aunt Riza, how hard is the Exam?"she questioned.

Riza cleared her throat. "There are usually over 100 candidates but only 1 or 2 candidates actually become state alchemists. It's really hard to get in. You are judged on your written Exam, Interview with the Fuhrer, and your practical skills performance. Judged on all three, if you are chosen you will be given a name in accordance to your Alchemic skills thus becoming a state Alchemist."

The young prodigy didn't become discouraged. It only added fuel to her fire. She knew it would be hard but it would be alright. The only thing she worried about was the practicals. She would have to think of something that would impress people. But what? What could she possibly do that would impress the higher-ups of the military? She smirked. Maybe it wasn't meant for her to know. The car stopped, making her look up. They were here.

She looked up to see central HQ, the military base that was the State's government. She marveled at the site. After years of dreaming about it she'd finally been able to see it for herself. Had it not been for her father's resistance she would have taken this test when she was 5 years of age but the State wouldn't allow it. Riza motioned for her to follow her.

"You want to go to the library right? Come on, follow me."

The 15 year old followed behind her. She figured her uncle must've had matters to attend to, probably preparing for the Exam. She smiled to herself. Hawkeye led her inside and down some corridors. Then they came upon the central library. Ruri stared in awe at the millions of books. All that information was just calling her name. She even went into one of her own "sparkly" rants similar to her mother's when automail was involved.

"General Hawkeye, is that you?" a voice called.

Sheska peeked up from under some paperwork. Her cinnamon brown hair was lightly ruffled and her glasses were just on the edge of her nose. She quickly pushed them up, straightened her clothes and stood straight.

"Do you need something ma'am?" she questioned.

Then she noticed the girl beside her, admiring the books. At first glance she couldn't tell who she was. She looked to her superior for answers. Riza just smiled, shaking her head.

"This is my niece Ruri. She would like to study here. I hope that's okay."

Sheska nodded vigorously. "Y-yes ma'am. I'll take good care of her. Right this way."

Ruri snapped out of her stupor and followed Sheska. Riza waved over her shoulder.

"I'll see you at 11:00 sharp!" she called over her shoulder.

Ruri saluted. "Yes ma'am."

Sheska looked over at the young woman before leading her to a table between some bookcases. She smiled.

"You may read as many books as you desire as long as you put them back where you found them." Sheska explained.

Ruri nodded." I understand…"she said dreamily, picking up an armful of books.

* * *

The Elric family was on their way to Central. The train ride from Resembool had been an enjoyable one. Alphonse, Edward and winry thought back to the memories they had when they would travel. Winry loved the wind through her hair. Hughes and Edelin seemed to be enjoying it too.

"What do you think Ruri is doing right now?" Hughes questioned, looking up at Winry.

Al laughed. "I'll bet anything if she's like Ed she's probably got her nose in a book." he said with a laugh.

Izumi smiled. "Of course."

Pinako agreed. " I really don't approve of her being chained to the state but as her Great Grandmother I give her all of my support."

"Do you think she'll get a cool name?" Hughes questioned.

Edelin smirked. "Of course. She _is _an Elric."

Laughter rang throughout the half empty train car. They had been riding for some time now and they should be arriving in Central any minute. As if on command the train came to a slow halt. They were at Central Station.

"We're here, we're here!" Hughes exclaimed.

Edward looked up to see the Lieutenant General Armstrong. He looked exactly the same.

"Ah the Elrics. How have you been? Its been awhile." He said, smiling.

As everyone got off the train, Armstrong went into another one of his sparkly episodes. Something about how he was glad to see the Elrics and the exam starting soon. He hadn't seen them in central since Ruri was here as a child. Even if they did visit, he was probably stationed elsewhere. The Lieutenant General picked Al and Ed up in a crushing embrace.

"We missed you too…..m-major." they staggered, gasping for breath.

Armstrong put the down, smiling. He was just glad to see them again. An officer ran up to them. He stopped and saluted.

" Brigadier General Elric and Lieutenant Colonel Elric, we've come to escort you and your family to HQ."

The Elric brothers looked at each other. "Wait a minute. How much time do we have until it starts?"

"11:00 sharp sir." the soldier replied.

Amrstrong nodded. "If we leave the station now you'll be able see your daughter before the written portion begins."

* * *

Maria Ross and Denny Brosh were off running errands in preparation for the Exams. Brosh sighed for the millionth time. What was his problem now? He had a wife now, even a child on the way. Denny confessed his undying love to her exactly one year ago in front of the entire Military. There were two reasons she couldn't say no. One: She couldn't embarrass him in front of all those people. It would leave him scarred for life. Two: She loved him so much. So much that she grew her hair out for him. She smiled before rolling her eyes.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" she questioned.

He put an arm around her. She was the one to sigh this time.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

Denny looked down at her. "Is all this paperwork necessary? It's just an Alchemy exam. I mean, you should be home resting."

Maria stopped in her tracks. "I'm fine. Besides its only been 2 ½ months, stop worrying." she said softly, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

She was looking forward to motherhood. Having a little person to care for. The quality time with her family. It felt so close she could touch it. Her mind reeled back to the present. They were on their way to deliver assessment forms in which the candidates would be graded.

"Hey Maria, have you seen what Elric's daughter looks like?"Brosh questioned.

Maria shrugged. "No, Nobody has except for Roy and Riza. If we're lucky we'll see her around. I've heard she's taking the exam today."

Denny was surprised but couldn't help but laugh. "Like Father, Like Daughter."

* * *

Ruri sighed. She sat on the steps in front of Central Library. Where was her Mom and Dad, her family? She understood that her Aunt and Uncle had work but she needed someone to talk to and Alchemy notes weren't exactly great company.

"Big Sister! Ruri!"

The teenager looked up to see Edelin and Hughes. They hugged her, squeezing her tight. She grabbed them in her arms and ruffled their hair. They squirmed with laughter before getting out of her grasp and standing to their feet. The rest of her family stood before her.

"Mom, dad, Everyone you came." she said softly, smiling.

Alphonse smiled. "Did you think we wouldn't come? Today's your big day Ruri and we wouldn't miss it for the world. " he said, making her smile an ear- to-ear grin.

"Thanks Uncle Alphonse, Thank you all."

Izumi stepped forward, her hands on her hips. "Remember Ruri, keep your mind open and keep calm. You'll be able to have a clear concentration. Also, just do your best." she said with a gentle smile.

"I will. Thank you for the advice Ms. Izumi."

The loudspeaker screeched before coming on. "All Examinees participating in the Certification exam, report to the testing site. The exam will start in 10 minutes."

Ruri inhaled deeply. " Well this is it." She whispered to herself.

Winry ran up the stairs and hugged her daughter. " Good luck sweetheart."

"Thanks mom." she replied, hugging her back.

Edward was standing beside her mother. Winry nodded, moving aside. Ed beamed down at his daughter before kissing her forehead.

"You'll do just fine. Remember everything you learned."

The younger Elric grabbed her Father in a hug. Edward was a little surprised but returned it. She was his little girl.

"Thanks daddy." she whispered before running off.

Everyone waved after her, wishing her good luck. Edward just stared off into the distance after her retreating form.

* * *

_**Ruri and Riza**_

Riza met Ruri at the Testing site. Her autumn brown eyes were cheerful and danced with enlightenment. The teenager's eyes shimmered with worry as nervousness was slowly setting in. Riza became a little concerned. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Whatever the results may be you will always be my niece. Don't stress over it. Just do your best and I'll be here when you finish."

Ruri nodded. Her blue eyes were filled with fire, a fire of determination always seen in Edward's. She placed her hand on the door handle. She looked back at Riza, a smile on her face.

"Thanks Aunt Riza."

With that she entered into the next room. There were quite a number of people in here. She swallowed hard before finding an empty seat. She scanned the area once more. There were no girls here at all. Maybe they didn't want to become Alchemists like she did. She shrugged it off. Then the Fuhrer walked in and took a seat at a desk in the far front of the room.

'_Uncle Roy.'_ She mused.

"Welcome all candidates. You are about to engage in the preliminary exam, an assessment in which will inform of us of your knowledge. We wish you luck. You may begin."

Ruri noticed him smiling at her and she secretly waved at him before going to her task. She didn't hesitate to scribble down her answers as neatly as possible. The answers came to her as she read the questions.

'_this is easier than I thought.'

* * *

_

**~3 and ½ hours later~**

Winry sat on the steps of the exam building. They had just come back from touring the city. The doors opened, revealing her daughter as she walked beside Riza.

"Hey baby." Winry greeted.

Ruri sat beside her mother. Edelin and Hughes sat beside her. She was sighing in defeat. The Elric family feared the worst.

"What's wrong sister?" Edelin questioned.

Ruri shrugged. " I don't want to doubt myself any more than you all do but think of the chances. It's a million to one chance." she said, disappointment in her voice.

Edelin grabbed his sister's right hand and Hughes grabbed the other. Their eyes were burning with passion for the elder Elric.

"Ruri, how many times did you train until you were unable to go on?" Edelin questioned.

"…I…"Ruri whispered.

Hughes nodded. "How many times did you say no when people told you to quit?" he questioned.

Ruri's mind reeled back to those times and she realized just how stubborn she really was. She smiled and hugged them both.

"What would I do without you?" she said with a smile.

They returned the smile before letting her go. Ruri stood to her feet.

Riza smiled. "I actually have your preliminary results. Roy gave them to me. Everyone else will get theirs after the interview."

Ruri grabbed her hand and glared at her admiringly. "Just tell me, I can handle it."

The General nodded, opening the envelope. Her eyes scanned the paper and she looked up at her niece. Her eyes were void of emotion, making Ruri nervous. She flipped the page over so everyone could see.

Ruri Elric. Preliminary round: PASSED.

The 15 year old stared at it in awe. She really did it. She made it a little bit closer to achieving one of her biggest goals. She squealed like a fan girl, hopping around in circles.

Izumi nodded. "That's great. I'm sure you did just fine."

Then her expression turned serious as did her father's. "There are two more portions to the exam. You can't celebrate just yet. This is only the beginning. What you should be worrying about now is the practical's. It's the most difficult part and it can be your concentration or your downfall."

Riza stepped between them, intervening their small celebration. "I don't mean to interrupt but Ruri's interview starts in a couple of minutes."

Ruri's mind was in a fog as she thought of what Izumi and her father had just said. She really didn't have time to celebrate for it was only a small step on the stepping stones toward her goal.

'_Just when I was getting excited.' _She thought.

Ruri sighed. Riza offered to escort her and offered the Elric family to come to the hospitality waiting area. Both requests were accepted. Armstrong offered to keep them company until the interview was over along with Havoc and Fuery until Riza returned. She was currently escorting her niece to the designated room. They both stopped before the double doors. She put a hand on the door handle then looked back over her shoulder at the blonde-haired woman.

"Thank you all for the support. Please tell everyone that." She said softly.

The older woman was a little surprised by her demeanor. She had changed in the short time they had been standing there.

"Ruri, what are you-?"

Her crystal blue eyes were filled with an even more powerful wave of determination. Riza shook her head. Ruri opened the door and entered. Hawkeye looked after her with a smile on her face.

'_That girl.."

* * *

_

Elysia, now 17 years of age walked the hallways of Central command. She was an assistant to the Fuhrer, her father's best friend. When she was old enough, her mother had told her about her father. He was a proud man who took his job very seriously. Maes Hughes was also the loyal family man who loved his wife and daughter to pieces. Elysia recalled the gut-clenching, hilarious stories her mother told her about how her father would gush about her cuteness to everyone he came across. She laughed at the thought. Some talking snapped her out of her trance as she rounded a corner, leading into the hospitality room. The room was used for visitors and or relatives of the Soldiers who came to visit. Golden hair and light blonde hair caught her eyes.

"Edward! Winry!" she shouted, hugging the two.

The couple was caught by surprise and didn't recognize the girl. Edward looked down at her light brown hair, held up in pigtails. He realized who she was though he hadn't seen her in a while.

"Elysia, is that you?" he questioned.

The young woman picked up her head to look at him and nodded. She smiled brightly before hugging them tightly. Winry patted her head.

"It's good to see you Elysia."

Elysia stood to her feet before greeting everyone else. She then went to sit between Ed and Winry. Edelin sat on her lap.

"So why are you all here? Did something happen?" she questioned.

Mei giggled. "Ruri is taking the State alchemist exam."

The young woman's eyes grew big. "What? That was today? I totally forgot. Where is she?"

Armstrong sparkled again. Elysia braced herself, sweat dropping. She'd known how over exaggerating he could be.

"Why, she's in the interview right now." he said proudly like Ruri was his daughter.

Edward rolled his eyes and Elysia giggled. She loved the Elric family. They always kept her laughing. They _were_ her family.

"I see. I can't wait to see her since I haven't seen her in a while." Elysia said to herself.

Edward and Winry knew that Maes would have wanted to see Ruri reach this day. If only he hadn't been killed in the line of duty. That always hit the Elric's hard especially Winry since she was the last one he had talked to before then. The 17 year-old looked up at the entire Elric family.

"Daddy would've loved to see this day." she said with a small smile.

'Poor Elysia.' Was the thought running through everyone's minds.

* * *

**Ruri [interview]**

Ruri entered the dark room. Her eyes weren't used to the blackness that surrounded her. Then a spotlight turned on, brightening only a portion of the room. There was a chair in the middle of the spotlight. She shielded her eyes until they adjusted. Her eyes studied the strange three-legged chair.

"Take a seat. Alchemy is the science of Balance. If you have the gift it will not refuse you."

She approached the chair and took her seat, legs crossed over the other. She had distributed her weight evenly to keep herself from falling. Roy rested his chin on his hands.

"Now tell us, why do you want to become an Alchemist in our military."

That made Ruri smile. "I have something I have to protect. My family is targeted because of revenge against my father. He shouldn't have to carry such a burden so I'll do it for him since he can no longer use Alchemy. I'll eradicate the dangers surrounding him, myself included. If I become a state Alchemist then I can protect all of my family, no matter where they are. Amestris. Dublith, Rush Valley, Central. I _will _protect them. My Father has been through so much already, having lost his mother at a young age and committing Alchemy's most regretful sin to bring her back. He lost two limbs and my uncle lost his entire body. They've already sacrificed so much for their families. So Edelin and I could live a peaceful life in a safe world. Both my parents want the best for us and even though I can't ever repay them for all that they've done, I want to at least do _something._ And I will do something. That is why I want to become a state Alchemist."

Ruri couldn't believe those words had actually left her mouth. She hadn't even really thought of what to say. They just came out. She watched Roy with anticipation. He smiled.

"Well Ruri Elric, that's the most heart-felt answer I've heard all day. You truly are the most dedicated to your family, probably even more so then that knucklehead father of yours." he said running a hand through his hair.

Ruri didn't let her guard down. He turned to her once more. " Now go; Go prepare for the next portion of the exam." he said with enthusiasm.

The teenager stood to her feet and saluted proudly. "Yes Sir, Thank you sir!"

Mustang watched as the girl walked out of the room. His subordinates sighed. The atmosphere had a powerful emotional feeling to it.

"Sir, was that who I think it was?" one of the soldiers questioned.

The Fuhrer stood to his feet and headed for the door. He was very interested in the skills he would see in the practicals. He, along with his subordinates left for the ceremony grounds. The final test was now upon them, the test that would prove who was the best and who should've kept their nose in the Alchemy books. He laughed to himself.

'_Who will make it to the top this time?__ Huh, Hughes?'

* * *

_

The hallways flooded with Soldiers. They were on their way to the training grounds, normally used for combat training. The candidates were scattered across the grounds, talking with one another. Ruri looked around. She couldn't trust anyone now that she'd made it this far or she'd probably get sabotaged. She had time before it started so she figured she'd go see if her parent's had any words of encouragement.

"Ruri, over here!" a voice called.

Turning towards the voice the young woman was tackled by Ai-li. Her big eyes stared into hers. She had a knack for doing stuff like that but it was usually aimed at her older cousin Ruri. Ruri rubbed her head, glaring at the four year old before scooping her up in her arms.

"Really? What kind of a tackle was that?" The older Elric questioned.

Ai-Li giggled." A good luck tackle!" she exclaimed, hugging her cousin.

Ai-Li was a very expressive child, always giving people gifts and hugs. She was also a martial artist in training and learning Alkahestry. Assuming the others were here, Ruri took a look around.

"Over here!" Mei called, waving her over.

Ai-Li hopped out of her arms and ran over to her father. Ruri followed, laughing along the way. Xiao-Mei hopped onto Ruri's shoulder and nudged her cheek.

"Stop it that tickles Xiao-Mei." she giggled.

Mei smiled. "Are you ready for this?"

Ruri nodded. "Of course."

Mei nodded, a serious look on her face. "Good. You should have confidence in yourself."

Al nodded. "Speaking of confidence, there's someone who wants to see you." he said with a chuckle.

"Really? Who?"

Something covered her eyes. "Guess who." A voice sang.

The teenager racked her mind for the voice but nothing came to her. She thought even harder and found a voice in the back of her mind.

"Elysia, she questioned, is that really you?"

The 18 year old uncovered Ruri's eyes. Ruri turned around to see her, a smile on her face. Elysia was taller than her at 5'5 while she stood at 4'8.

"I can't believe it's you. It's been years since we last saw each other." She said as she hugged her tightly.

Elysia stroked her hair. "You look a little bit taller from when I saw you last but you were only 7 at the time."

"I'm not a shrimp okay? I'm only 15 so my height hasn't kicked in yet. Leave me alone." she growled.

Elysia laughed. The way she reacted brought back so many memories from her childhood. Edward would always get mad when someone said something about his height. Now that he had finally grown taller he didn't have to worry about it but his daughter was another story.

"You sure haven't changed Ruri. I didn't know you wanted to become a state Alchemist."

The blue eyed young woman nodded. "Yeah."

Elysia's eyes softened a bit and her facial expression was a little solemn as if she was remembering something painful.

"Something wrong?"

Elysia snapped out of her reminiscing and smiled, turning to the girl who she thought of as a younger sister. She had no siblings of her own and she liked the company.

"I'll tell you later, she said with a bright smile, if you pass the alchemy exam."

"All examinees report to the Central training grounds for the Final phase of the Exam."a voice said on the loud speaker.

Ruri went back to serious mode. "Aunt Mei, where's my Mom and Dad. And the others?"

Mei looked around. "Ah. There they are!"she exclaimed, pointing.

Winry ran over, grabbing her daughter in an embrace. "You ready?"she questioned.

"Yes. They just announced that all examinees go the designated are of the last phase of the test. I'm about to leave now." Ruri replied.

Winry looked on with sheer happiness. Her daughter, an Alchemic prodigy was going after her biggest goal in life. She was trying anyway. If she passed this she would be one step closer to her dream. Ruri took a step forward before a hand pulled her back. Looking back, she saw her father's golden eyes.

"Daddy? What is it?" she questioned.

Edward looked into his daughter's blue eyes. He took her hand into his. "Come with me." He said softly.

As they walked, Ruri couldn't help but stare at her father. She wondered why he wanted to escort her. She was just curious. It's not like they weren't allowed to attend the last portion. They were almost at the entrance to the grounds before Edward turned to her, a smile on his face. He pulled something from his pocket, a thin box and handed it to her.

"Take this. You might get lucky if you use them." he said softly.

With much curiosity Ruri opened the box. Inside was a pair of white gloves. There was a flamel on each glove.

"Daddy…these are…"she whispered.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Those are the exact same ones I used on my travels. So many memories in those gloves. I figured they'd help you out, maybe even give you a confidence boost even though you've got plenty of that." he explained.

Ruri nodded, pulling the gloves on. She grabbed her father in a hug. "Thank you Daddy. I do feel a little bit better now."

Her father looked down at her before stroking her hair. "Now go or you'll be disqualified."

Ruri nodded before running off. Winry ran to his side, holding his hand in hers. She looked after her daughter.

"Well we better get going unless we want to miss it." she said with a smile.

Edward squeezed her hand gently. "Yeah, the time has finally come. Who will rise and who will fall?"

* * *

Roy stood before the examinees. Behind him was a platform with the main elements: Trees, water, rock, and Ice. Ruri hurried to stand among them. Seeing that everyone was there Roy decided to start.

"Welcome to the practical Skills Exam. Congratulations to those of you who have made it this far. Behind me are raw materials you may use for your alchemy. Use them to create whatever you see fit." he explained.

Ruri narrowed her eyes. '_You're not being specific enough uncle Roy.' _she thought.

Someone had already started, transmuting a large wreath in the sky using the trees. The man had collapsed from using large quantities of mass. Ruri rolled her eyes. She thought this was supposed to be exciting but it was rather boring. Another man transmuted a rock statue of the Fuhrer.

"Idiots." Ruri murmured.

The remaining candidates glared back at her like she was the most disgusting creature on earth. She'd heard that there really weren't any girls taking the test and never have. She thought it strange but never questioned it. She stepped forward, seeing as nobody else would. Her body prickled with nervousness. That was a sign that her family was watching her. She took in a deep breath and readied herself before clapping her hands together. Everyone looked at her, silence spreading through the area. They were awed by the hand motion she made. Everyone there had admired Full Metal's way of transmuting. Ruri smiled, knowing exactly what they were thinking. She laughed.

"Fooled ya." She said, snapping her fingers.

Blue flames emerged, rushing upward and gathered in the sky. A blue rose was formed. All was silent. Those who had watched were absolutely shocked, especially Edward and Roy. They had no knowledge that she was capable of such a thing. She had combined two Alchemic stances, even created blue flames which was a difficult thing to do even for a skilled alchemist. It usually resulted in a fatal explosion but she had transmuted it without fail. Cheers rang out all over. Roy had to stop himself from staring so he could announce the results. He smiled.

"We've found our alchemist. Ruri Elric, you have passed the state Certification Exam at 15 years old. Congratulations."

Roy hadn't chosen her because he was his niece but because of her advanced skills in Alchemy. As her family crowded around her Ruri couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted. She was so in shock but then it finally hit her. She passed. She was a state alchemist now.

'_I've finally achieved my dream. I've become a state alchemist. Why you ask? Its not for myself. Unlike most people I'm not full of greed for the ultimate things in life such as eternal and gold and all that other Crap. No, I want something more. I want to protect those who I love. Now that I've passed the test I can finally protect my family.

* * *

_

**How did you like it? Ruri has passed the State Exam and is now an Alchemist. What will she do now that she has achieved such an honor? Find out in the next chapter. Also, thanks to those who have reviewed.**

**Goodbye but not Forever,**

**-EmikoSakura27-**


	3. CodeName:BlueFire

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for all the Reviews and Constructive Criticism. I dedicate this chapter to "BeyondMyself". I hope this answers some of your questions and I hope I didn't confuse you. And for those of you who are wondering how old everyone is I made a chart. After reading the last chapter a couple of times after I posted I noticed some numerical errors.**

**Ruri Elric-15**

**Edward Elric-33**

**Winry Elric-33**

**Pinako Rockbell-80**

**Edelin Elric-8**

**Alphonse Elric-30**

**Mei Elric-27**

**Ai-Li Elric-4**

**Roy Mustang-44**

**Riza Mustang-41**

**Hughes Mustang-9**

**Elysia Hughes-18**

**Gracia Hughes-43**

**Alex Louis Armstrong-44**

**Olivier Mira Armstrong-32**

**Izumi Curtis-49**

**Sheska-33**

**Kain Fuery-33**

**Jean Havoc-43**

**Maria Ross-32**

**I wasn't sure about some of the Ages so I estimated. If you have any corrections please PM me. I did the best I could! Anyways Enjoy the 3****rd**** Chapter of Blue-Fire Alchemist!**

**EDIT:8,412 words(21 pages)

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly over Central as a new State Alchemist had been named. The blue flame rose Ruri had created had dispersed, sprinkling little sparks around the surrounding area. Ruri had fallen to her knees in sheer happiness. All that studying and training, though painful, had been worth it. Edelin kneeled before her.

"Come on Sis, lets go." he said, pulling her hand.

She nodded, pushing herself to get up. Nothing happened. Her legs felt like spaghetti. The tension had drained out of her body and now she was as useless as a piece of grass. Ruri sighed.

"I can't; My legs won't work." she said with a laugh.

Winry got down in front of her daughter, her back turned to her. "Come on, get on." she said with a giggle.

Ruri put her arms around her neck and Winry picked her up. "Sorry Mom." she whispered.

The blonde young woman smiled back at her. "No problem."

Ruri looked around. "So what are we going to do now?" she questioned.

Ai-Li threw her hands into the air. "Party!" she shouted.

Everyone laughed at the four year old's enthusiasm. "Why don't you stay here in Central?" Riza offered.

Winry shook her head. "We wouldn't want to overstay our welcome, Riza." she said with a smile.

Riza smiled. "There's plenty of room for everyone. Don't worry. Hughes, Roy and I would love the company. Besides I wouldn't want my family stay at some overpriced hotel."

Hughes went to stand by his mother, nodding his head. " I'd love it if Cousin Edelin and Ruri could stay with us for the night. It'll be fun."

Edward laughed. "Guess we can't refuse. It'll be kind of like a vacation."

Ai-Li hopped around happily, in love with the idea of having a 'sleepover'. Mei laughed at her daughter's sheer delight. Ai-li loved the big city as opposed to their home in the Rural town of Resembool.

"Are you sure?" Winry questioned.

Riza nodded once more, a smile on her face. "Don't worry. Besides its better to have dinner with guests. It makes it taste better."

The Elric family followed Riza to the entrance of the training grounds. In front there were some cars waiting. Riza instructed the drivers to take them to the Mustang Residence. It wasn't very far, just outside of Central along the country side, with very beautiful greenery surrounding it. Hughes had described it very vividly to everyone. Now that they had, after a few minutes of driving, arrived at the Mustang Estate. It was a huge building, mirroring a mansion. Izumi stared in wonder. She knew being a state alchemist was very gracious when it came to pay but she never expected the Fuhrer to get such a big house. It made Dublith look like a pet kennel. Winry couldn't help but stare. It was absolutely beautiful every time she saw it. Riza sweat dropped as she stared at the expression on their faces. It was pretty funny. She smiled.

"Come, I'll show you inside." she said, walking towards the entrance.

Ruri followed after her, everyone lagging behind her. Riza opened the door and welcomed them in. After everyone was inside she closed the door and led them into the living room. Once again, they awed at the beauty.

"Everyone please relax while I get dinner started."

Winry looked at the Grandfather clock in the corner, ticking away the minutes. It was 3:00 p.m. Time had flown by so fast that she hadn't even noticed. She offered to help Riza along with the other women. Riza didn't even bother to argue, knowing they would only help anyway. The blonde haired woman shrugged out of her jacket and hung it on the coat rack before going into the kitchen, followed by her helpers.

While his mother was doing that Hughes had taken Edelin and Ruri outside. He wanted to see her perform alchemy again. Hers was so much better compared to his mediocre skills. He just had to see her perform alchemy once more. Ruri sighed. She had been dragged outside against her will. Hughes was just an alchemy freak. He loved the different types of transmutation circles and each specific power each contained.

Ruri put a hand on her hip and sighed. "What do you want me to do again?" she questioned.

"Could you show me your alchemy again?" he questioned, eyes sparkling with admiration.

The 15 year old sighed. "Didn't you see it back at HQ, she questioned, why do you want to see it now? I can't waste it just because you want to see it."

Hughes looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, knowing she was a sucker for cute and adorably irresistible things. She sighed.

"Fine! But only this once." she said clapping her hands together.

Edelin smiled. Same old Ruri. She was sometimes just too nice. But he knew she would have to change that because she became a state alchemist. State alchemists had to shield their emotions in battle or they wouldn't be able pursue their enemies. Ruri snapped her fingers, creating a small firery tornado she compressed that would suffice for her cousin's oh so desperate need. He practically drooled over it. She laughed to herself before calling them over her shoulder. They trotted behind her and back into the house. The aroma that poured out of the kitchen was mouth-watering.

"It smells so good." Ruri said in a dreamy voice.

Edward nodded. "Of course it does. You have six of the best cooks of Amestris in there."

Edelin laughed. "He's right Ruri."

There was something in the air. Something very ominous. The bordering countries had also sensed the foul presence spreading across the Nation. They could do nothing but hide away and avoid it. After everything the nation had been through, The Ishvalan War, the many bloodthirsty massacres and the countless human lives lost. Even though each of the horrible events had plunged them into despair and even more tragedy. They didn't need another hopeless and senseless battle. They were just getting back on their feet. With a new Fuhrer they actually had a chance to have peace. If only Amestris would stay peaceful for now.

* * *

'_5:00 P.M.' _thought Roy as he looked into the darkening skies.

He was on his way home to see his beautiful wife and Son. Work had taken it's toll on him and made his shoulders tense. Roy looked to his right, his eyes averting to the large envelope and brown box sitting beside him. He smiled as he pulled up to his home.

"Finally, Home." He whispered, getting out of the car.

He yawned as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Riza, I'm H-!" Roy was interrupted by what his eyes saw.

The sight before him made him drop the envelope and the small box. He noticed the Elrics and what looked to be friends of the family.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Upon hearing all the commotion Riza ran in to the living room. When she noticed him relief took over.

"Roy, must you be so dramatic, she said shaking her head, and loud?"

Roy calmed himself at hearing her voice. She smiled as he took the documents and box from him, placing them on a nearby table.

"Oh Relax. I didn't want them staying in and a Hotel when they had Family right here. Besides we couldn't celebrate Ruri's great accomplishment if we're all separated. Having dinner with friends and family is more exciting."

Her husband smirked in agreement. "I guess you're right.

Riza turned to go back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few, everybody go wash up." she announced.

The Fuhrer just looked at his wife's back. He was surprised that she didn't pull a gun on them. Everyone took a breath of relief before following with her orders. Ruri sighed. Those two would never change, forever hilarious but loveable. She shrugged out of her jacket and slipped out of her boots, placing them neatly at the front door.

_'This feeling. It feels like something is going to happen soon.'_ She thought to herself.

The young woman sighed before following suit with everyone else. The aroma made her mouth water and her stomach teased her. This would probably be the last decent home-cooked meal she'd have for a while since she had decided she would leave tomorrow. Ruri wanted to keep her word before Amestris fell into another wave of Turmoil. She knew her parents probably wouldn't allow it but if she didn't leave, her family would only continue to be threatened. While in her thoughts everyone had said grace and had begun eating.

"Ruri?"

The teenager snapped out of her thoughts , her blue eyes looking into those of her mother. There was worry and concern in her eyes, even her father's. She smiled a small smile at them.

"I'm Fine." she replied, looking down at the table.

There were various dishes on the table including things from Succulent Lobster to Stew, Courtesy of Granny Pinako of course. Was all this really because she passed her State Certification Exam? Ruri didn't hesitate to fill her plate with her all-time favorites. Winry watched with happiness mixed with a slight sadness. Her only daughter was going to be leaving home soon. She knew she had to let her go eventually but why now? Only at age 15, she wasn't even considered an adult yet. Then again maybe it wouldn't be so painful. Her Husband, The Full Metal Alchemist traveled near and far at 12 years of age. He had survived on his own and so could Ruri or so she hoped. Why was she being so doubtful? She smiled. All she could do now was wait for the time to come and prepare herself emotionally.

"I'd like to propose a toast." two voices said in unison.

Both Roy and Ed were standing to their feet, glasses raised. They glared at each other from across the table as Tension arose, slowly building.

"As I was saying…"Edward began.

Roy became annoyed. "WHAT THE HELL? I MAKE THE TOASTS AROUND HERE FULL-METAL!"

"WELL SHE'S MY DAUGHTER DAMN IT!" Edward argued back.

Winry sighed, polishing her wrench with her sleeve. "Edward…"she growled.

Riza loaded her gun. "Roy…."

The two men instantly became terrified. Ruri took in a breath. "Daddy, Uncle Roy….why don't you just take turns? It's not like I'm about to burst into flames. I'm not going anywhere. We have all the time in the world. Say what you must."

There was a quiet sincerity in Ruri's voice that was just not befitting of her personality. Normally she'd be yelling her head off at their childish antics, something she inherited from her mother. Edward smiled at her then looked up at Roy. He nodded, taking his seat. Edward was right when it came Ruri being his daughter so Roy decided to be nice.

"Ruri, I wanted to say that I know you'll have to decide soon….on when you're going to leave on your journey." He said before pausing.

His eyes were a little downcast before they brightened. "I wish you good luck with your decision and I hope you'll become a stronger person. Wherever you are don't forget to call. Your mother will be worried sick about you."

Winry looked over at him with a surprised look as he sat back down. She'd be the one worried sick? Well of course but he would be even more worried than she would. Edward was just a big softie when it came to his daughter or his 'little girl' as he called her. He wouldn't be able to let her go any more easily than she would. Roy cleared his throat, glass raised with all eyes on him.

"I dedicate this toast to Ruri as a future soldier of the Military. I hope she will have a safe journey and try not to get into too much trouble. We're all behind you so don't forget us while on your travels. A state alchemists is always chained the state but even though that is so you are forever chained to those you love. Never forget your family."

Ruri smiled. "Don't Worry I won't. That's what keeps me going. All of you are the reason for taking the Exam. I probably haven't told anyone about this besides my parents…."she said, making eye contact with everyone in the room.

She crossed her arms. "My true ambition is to protect you all from the dangers that Envelop me. There are those that seek revenge on the Elric family even the Mustang family because you are all affiliated with me. Whatever the Rationale behind it is something against my father possibly from before I was even born and whoever this person or Assembly is will never get close enough to Central, Resembool, Dublith, Rush Valley or even Briggs. Wherever family or friends reside will remain untouched, I promise you all that."

They all looked at her with surprised looks on their faces. None of them had realized how deeply she'd felt about all this. Of course they'd been told of the happenings against them that weren't coincidences. Ruri's normally bright eyes were now dark and shadowed with her own words. Her worries. Fear. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Determination. All those emotions were mirrored in her eyes. Ruri placed a hand on the table and pushed herself up.

"Please excuse me; Finish dinner without me." She said before leaving the dining room.

All was quiet after she left. Ruri's emotions flooded the atmosphere and they felt each one riveting into their souls and becoming permanently one with their being. They weren't what a 15 year-old should be feeling. She wasn't meant to bear the burden of Amestris on her shoulders. That was the Fuhrer's Job, not a little girl's. Winry stood to her feet, ready to go talk to her. Elysia shook her head at her.

"I'll go. You all enjoy your evening." she said before scurrying out of the room.

Elysia, having known the layout of the house, set off for the favorite spot Ruri would go to when they were kids. When they were younger she'd spend the summer with her father's best friends just as Ruri had. Even as a child Ruri was always thinking. After a little looking she found who she was looking for laying on the roof. She sat beside Ruri and looked up at the starry sky.

"You know, it's okay to cry." she whispered.

Ruri rolled onto her side. "What should I be I crying about?"

Elysia laughed. She was as stubborn as ever. It was funny. "All of this…is such a heavy burden for you to carry. Are you sure about this?"

Ruri nodded, sitting up. "Of course, I'm Sure! After all the blood, sweat, and Tears that I've poured into this there's no way in hell I'm giving up."

The older of the two smiled. "I thought you'd say that." she laughed.

That made Elysia think again, back to her Father. He was an ambitious man who was true to his duty and would never neglect to help those in need. In fact, looking at how Ruri had grown she could say that she wasn't far off from becoming so.

"Let's go in. A warm bath sounds good right about now." Ruri suggested.

Elysia nodded. " That sounds like a good idea besides I'm sure everyone is worried about you."

* * *

Across the Country in a small town lit by stars and the moon's pale light, a young woman lay across the lush grass. She was looking up at the beautiful sky, her crimson eyes taking in the beauty. If only there were more nights such as these. Back home her mother would be doing the same but she couldn't exactly say the same for her father. He really didn't approve of her traveling but she'd done it anyway.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me." She whispered to the night sky.

* * *

The Mustang Mansion was quiet as Everyone thought about Ruri's words. When the door opened it was as if a weight had been lifted. Elysia gave the Mustangs a smile. The others had most likely gone upstairs. Ruri ignored them and continued up the stairs. The remorse in their eyes licked at her like a flame and she just had to avoid them just for a while. They were going to miss her and she knew that but even though that was true that would not hold her back. She found her room and went to run a hot bath. If there was one thing she wanted right now, it was that. Maybe she could clear her mind this way. Discarding her clothes to the hamper, the young woman slipped into the water and reclined. There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

There was a bit of silence before whoever was on the other side of the door shifted their position.

"It's me again. Elysia."

Ruri let down her hair, its golden beauty flowing down her back like a river. She lay her head on the edge of the tub and stared at the door.

"Is something wrong? You sound a little down." Ruri replied.

Elysia laughed. "Well…remember what I told you yesterday?"

"You mean if I passed the Test? What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Elysia was silent as she sat on the other side of the wall, net to the door. She fiddled with her fingers like they would assist her. She sighed.

"If you haven't already found out, My dad died serving in the line of duty when I was little. What they told me sufficed when I was younger but as I grew older I thought more and more about it. One day when Mr. Mustang came by to visit I talked with him. He told me that daddy had been killed because he had caught onto some big plan that the previous Fuhrer was a part of. Apparently he knew too much so he had to be 'silenced' before he could tell anyone else. I truly resent the late Fuhrer Bradley but Daddy has never once left my side…."she explained, her voice trailing off.

Ruri blinked a few times. She had grasped her words entirely. "What does it have to do with me?"

"I don't want you getting yourself into anything too dangerous. You're family to me and losing another family member would be too much for me to bear. Just promise me you won't die."

The door opened and Ruri stepped out. "Of course. I won't die on you Elysia. I won't die on anyone." She said, buttoning her pajama shirt before sitting on the bed and drying her hair with a towel.

Elysia nodded. "It's a promise then?" she said turning around.

The sight that met her made her heart warm and feel all fuzzy. Ruri had fallen asleep. She was curled up like a child. The older of the two covered her up before sitting on the bed.

"It's a promise." she whispered before falling into the lulling abyss of Dreams.

* * *

As the night slowly dragged on Everyone decided that rest would probably be best right now. There was so much going on and they didn't need to stay up all night sulking. Edward was reading one of his favorite books while his wife got ready for bed.

"Hey Winry." he called.

"Hm?"she answered, stepping into the doorway.

Upon seeing her he quietly marked his place in the book and closed it, placing it on the bedside table. Winry sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him with longing blue eyes.

"I know what you're going to say." she said softly.

Edward looked at her with surprised eyes. "Y-you do?"

Winry came closer and snuggled up to him. She nodded. "You were going to say that you're going to miss your daughter right? Remember you aren't alone Ed. We're all gonna miss her." she replied.

Edward looked away for a moment. "You're right." he said softly.

Winry nodded, turning out the lights. "Just get some sleep honey." she said softly.

Even though as Edward tried to fall asleep he could swear he heard Winry's muffled crying.

* * *

The sun lifted the veil of darkness that once blanketed Central City. It shone brightly over the city as it kissed each and every corner of the area. The city slowly came to life as each individual went to their jobs and/or tasks that needed attending. Central HQ slowly gained its life as soldiers went to their duties. Even the Mustang Mansion was slowly coming to life. Riza and Roy had gotten ready to go back to work. Riza loved the small vacation she was given with family and friends if only it lasted for one day. Winry had gotten dressed in a light blue t-shirt and white dress over it. Having left Edelin's room She was now on her way to go check on Ruri. She just couldn't help the feeling that crept into her heart. Winry sighed, putting her hand on the doorknob and turning it. The sight before her didn't surprise her. She knew Ruri had to have been exhausted, her energy finally drained. The Exam had mass amounts of energy coursing through her veins and now that it had depleted, she had slept in. It really hadn't been a problem but Winry hadn't even tried to wake her. It was just soothing watching her sleep.

"What are you doing?" a voice questioned, accompanied by footsteps.

The young woman smiled as her husband knelt beside her. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed. Ruri turned over and looked at them through half-lidded eyes.

"Mama…Daddy…what are you doing?" she mumbled.

Winry stroked her hair. "Go back to sleep baby, we didn't mean to wake you up." She whispered, kissing her forehead.

Ruri blinked. "No, I'm up." She yawned, sitting up.

"I'll get you something to eat. It'll be done in a little bit." Winry said, skipping out of the room.

Edward turned to leave but Ruri grabbed his hand. He looked back at her. Her azure eyes pleaded with him to stay and he noticed her hand trembling.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

Ruri let go of his hand. "Daddy, I saw it. I saw the gate in my dream but I don't know why. It's been bothering me for a while now. If I haven't committed the Taboo then why do I keep seeing it."

Edward looked down at her with surprised eyes. How in the hell had she seen the gate but not haven't committed the Taboo of Alchemy? Could it also be the reason she could transmute without a matrix? Even Izumi couldn't figure out the truth behind that one

"How come you never told me?" he questioned, taking a seat next to her.

Ruri closed her eyes, thinking back on the few occasions that were each more horrible than the last. She really didn't want to remember those times. The Former alchemist looked at his daughter. She looked like she didn't want to talk about it anymore and he wouldn't force it out of her. He shrugged before ruffling her hair.

"Don't worry about it." he told her before standing.

The teenager smiled before yawning and rising to her feet. "You're right. I shouldn't let it bother me."

Edward just smiled before leaving her to think. Ruri went over to the mirror and brushed her hair. As she did so she couldn't help but continue to think about the journey ahead of her. What she couldn't strategize was how she was going to tell her parents that she'd decided to leave this afternoon. Then again it took half a day to get back home plus there was the packing and many goodbyes thrown in there. It would probably have to wait until tomorrow but that's just it. She didn't have the patience to wait.

"Nice." she growled, pulling her shirt over her head.

`Ruri continued to get dressed while trying to think trying to come up with a plan. She got dressed in a regular black t-shirt and some beige shorts with a with a black silver beaded belt. Once more she looked in the mirror. Luckily she had left these clothes here the last time she visited.

"Ruri!" a voice called from downstairs. It sounded like Riza.

The young woman made her way downstairs and into the private office of Fuhrer Mustang. He had a look of seriousness and that made her tense. She saluted.

"You called for me sir?"

Roy chuckled. "At ease soldier, have a seat."

Ruri obeyed, sitting in a chair that was near his desk. She took note of the envelope on the desk and wondered what it could be. Roy took a box from the desk drawer, set it on the desk and removed the top. A silver pocket watch with the military's emblem looked up at her.

"This pocket watch will serve as proof of your state certification." he said, moving the box toward her along with the envelope.

"The envelope contains your certificate of appointment. Congratulations, you've officially become a dog of the military."

Ruri took the envelope and emptied its contents into her hand. As he said there was a certificate of appointment but there was also a letter. She decided to read it aloud.

"By order of Fuhrer Roy Mustang, this document certifies that Ruri Elric has been appointed to the post of State Alchemist and is hereby granted the title of "Blue-Fire".

Roy noticed the confused look on his niece's face. "Blue-Fire, what does that mean?"

"Along with their commission State Alchemists also receive a codename. Officially you will now be known as the Blue-Fire Alchemist."

Ruri thought a minute. Wouldn't sapphire have been a better name for her? Then again, it was all too common and her name had that 'spark' to it. She smiled a mischievous smile.

"Blue-Fire huh? I like it already."

The flame Alchemist chuckled once more. "I know your excited but this is where your journey starts. I have a mission for you."

Ruri crossed her arms and legs, her eyes cat-like and a similar smile pulling at lips. She was intrigued by this, having just become an Alchemist and already getting assigned to a mission. Damn she was good.

"You are to go to Reona, a city in the West. There have been some mysterious happening there and I want you to check it out. You may find out some info there as well. You will report directly back to me once your assignment is complete and turned in as a written report.

The girl in front of him smiled, standing to her feet .She twirled her watch around her finger before catching it. She then saluted.

"I'm on it Fuhrer Mustang Sir! I'll leave as soon as possible. Once I return to Resembool for my things I'll leave on the evening train for Reona. I will contact you as soon as I arrive." she explained before opening the door.

As soon as she step foot in the hallway a fist came flying at her. She knew it was Izumi, always sneaking attacks on her to make sure she was sharp in her skills. Ruri caught her arm and threw her backwards. Izumi skidded backwards a few feet. She was impressed that she had come this far. The older woman stood, folding her arms across her chest.

"Impressive." she commented, I'm proud."

Ruri nodded. "I apologize but I'm in a hurry. I have to get back to Resembool. Sorry I couldn't spar with you." she said before running off to find her parents.

Izumi looked after her with a surprised look on her face. She'd never seen her in such a hurry.

"Wonder what all that was about." she mumbled.

* * *

Riza was feeding her beloved dog. Black Hayate had long since died and she gotten a new dog although he just couldn't replace her once beloved friend. She was preparing to leave for work but she had to wait for Roy. What was taking him so long? Footsteps coming at a fast pace down the hallway startled her. When she turned around she met face-to-face with Ruri.

"What's the rush?" she questioned.

Ruri took a breath before standing straight. "I've gotten my first assignment sir and I'm trying to find my parents so I can return to Resembool."

Riza nodded, taking in all the information. "Edward and Winry just left to get tickets for the 11:00 train back to Resembool."

The young woman in front of her seemed to relax a bit. "Oh I see. That works fine then." she said with a sigh, slumping down into a chair.

Riza noticed the sliver chain sticking out of her pocket. "I see you've received your pocket watch."

Ruri just nodded as she swirled her spoon around in her bowl of oatmeal. The door to the kitchen swung open, reveling Edward and Winry. The 15 year old stood to her feet.

"Mom, Dad. She said softly, I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

The two looked at each other before taking a seat at the table, across from their daughter. Riza left them to be alone. Ruri placed her hand on both of theirs.

"I…..I…. um…"she mumbled.

Winry squeezed her hand gently. "Go ahead."

Ruri's blue eyes held sadness in them. "I've received my first assignment and well….I'm leaving this evening for Reona, a city in the east. I promise to call and everything especially when I arrive."

Her mother and Father just smiled at her. "A step closer to your ambitions right?" Edward said with a smile.

Their daughter was surprised. They were calm about this…a little too calm. "Mom, Dad, are you two feeling okay? You seem a little too calm about everything. Shouldn't you…um….be begging me not to go or something?"

She only asked because she knew her parents wouldn't let her go without tears or _something._ They smiled at her.

"We're very proud of you Ruri, believe us. We will miss you but it's not like your never coming back. Edelin and Hughes will miss you dearly. Knowing those two they'll probably beg you not to go. All we ask is that you won't get yourself seriously injured." Edward explained.

The girl before them nodded. Edward stood to his feet. "Well we better get to the Station so we don't miss our train."

Ruri nodded. "Yeah."

Edelin and Hughes came into the room, their faces alight with laughter and playfulness. They had no idea that their role model would be leaving. It really hadn't entered their minds, the thought of her ever going away. Ruri took them outside to get into the Escort car. Elysia stood on the lawn, her light pink dress flowing in the gentle breeze. She was staring at the sky before she noticed the crunching of the grass. Turning around she met face-to-face with her best friend.

"Mr. Mustang and Mrs. Riza told me before they left that You're leaving for Resembool. I'll miss you Ruri." she said, pulling something from the purse on her shoulder.

The young woman placed something in Ruri's hand." Take this with you. I know it isn't much but please accept it. Don't open it until you leave this evening." Elysia begged.

"Ok, ok. I won't open it until I leave. Promise."

Elysia smiled. "Good." she said before pulling her friend into the car and closing the door before it took off.

The scenery rushed by. Central had come to life with bustling business and noise. Such a huge city couldn't survive without it's large-scale business. They arrived at the station in less than 15 minutes. Edelin pointed out the window.

"There's Aunt Izumi!" he exclaimed, getting out of the car.

Izumi had come early because the train to Dublith left at 10:40 A.M which was in a few minutes. She saw Edward's son run toward her. He hugged her.

"Good Morning Edelin." she greeted, having left earlier than everyone else.

Edelin stepped back. "You're leaving soon? When will we be able to see you again?" he questioned.

Izumi got eye level with him. "I'll visit you in Resembool soon. I have to go back to Dublith to run my shop." she said with a smile.

"So you're leaving Mrs. Izumi?" Elysia questioned.

Izumi turned toward the voice. Ruri was standing beside her and behind them Winry and Edward. She smiled.

"Yes, Dublith is calling. Don't worry about Ruri too much Ed or she won't be able to focus on that journey of hers."

Ed blushed. "Why are you putting all the blame on me?"

Winry laughed. "Because she knows that you're going to go overboard even more than I will."

"Exactly ,Mei added, you're just a big softie Eddy."

Laughter rang out through the station before the train's warning whistle sounded. "The train is now boarding for Dublith."

Izumi grabbed her bag. "Goodbye Everyone. Ruri, good luck on your journey." She called over her shoulder.

"Take care!" Winry shouted, waving before they went to get on their own train.

Ruri and her younger brother sat across from their parents. She looked out of the window with unreadable eyes.

"Full Metal!" multiple voices yelled.

The nostalgia in that name brought a smile to his Edward's lips. He opened the window to Havoc and the gang on the platform. The memories flooded back.

"So you're returning to Resembool Full Metal?" Havoc questioned, tossing a cigarette onto the ground.

Edward nodded. "Ruri received her first mission so we're heading back early."

Maria blinked. "You're daughter?" she questioned.

Ruri stuck her head out of the window, surprising everyone. They had had never seen her in person before only heard the stories from Roy and Riza, accompanied by the pictures. She seemed like the ambitious type who never stopped trying like a certain alchemist they knew.

"She looks just like you!" Brosh exclaimed.

Maria agreed. "She's even more beautiful than the pictures."

That made Ruri blush a little. "Thank you." she whispered.

Breda crossed his arms and sighed. " I just hope she doesn't get into trouble like you did back in the day."

Edward's silence had told them that he didn't exactly want to talk about it in front of Ruri. He hadn't really told his daughter why he'd become a State told her a something completely different, thus covering up the truth and he felt guilty for it. At the same time he felt better that she didn't know the hell he and Al had gone through. Havoc felt the awkwardness in the silence and decided to start a conversation.

"Well Ruri, how does it feel to be a state alchemist?" he questioned.

Ruri ran her fingers over the pocket watch in her hand, feeling its smooth texture and cool metal on her skin.

"It feels great. It's almost like a door of possibilities has opened." she replied.

The whistle sounded, a warning that the train was about to leave. Kain suddenly remembered something, pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to Ruri.

"Fuhrer Mustang and General Hawkeye entrusted me with this. They send their regards since they couldn't be here Major Elric." he said with a salute.

Ruri nodded, laying the envelope on her lap. She decided to save it for later to open with Elysia's gift. Speaking of Elysia where was she?

"Congratulations on becoming a state alchemist. Keep in contact." Maria said with a smile and a salute.

The train began to pull off. Ruri waved at them before noticing Elysia and Hughes in the distance. They joined the military soldiers.

"You better be careful and don't forget to call!" she yelled.

Hughes waved both arms at the leaving train. "Bye Cousin Ruri!"

She smiled, waving at them both. There was no telling when she would be in Central again. Her mind was nowhere in particular but it was constantly processing the events of her day. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes.

'_Finally. We're going back home and I can finally get on with my ambitions. Visiting family and friends made me feel better but how long will it be until I ever see them again or even remember their faces?

* * *

_

The crimson-eyed girl lay on the rooftop and looked at the clear blue skies. It was her favorite hobby. Her elder brother sat beside her, sliding his sunglasses off. He looked down at his younger sister. The latter sat up.

"Why do you love looking at the sky? We really should get moving and on to our next destination." he said softly.

She turned her head. "No. There's something here and I'm going to find it."

He sighed. "We've been searching for who knows how long. Obviously we're not going to find it." he argued.

She scoffed. " Whatever. We're staying whether you like it or not." she growled.

He sighed. There was no arguing with her once she'd made up her mind even if she was the younger of the two. She was right though. If they didn't find who they were looking for then their running away would have been for nothing.

* * *

The sinking feeling around Amestris just would not let up. It was dark and cloudy, unable to be detected. Central was a bit on edge because of it. They had to be alert in case anything were to happen. Roy couldn't help but feel uneasy especially as Fuhrer of Amestris. It was his duty to protect his people. As Ling Yao once stated, "A ruler's duty is to his people". At first he didn't know what it meant but now he knew exactly what Xing had been going through. Riza noticed the solemn look on his face as he stared out the window.

"Roy? You feel it too?" she questioned, putting some books away in the bookcase.

He nodded. "Even a man like me can become uneasy sometimes."

Riza's eye's darkened with concern. "Of course sir. You have the weight of your country after all.

Roy sighed before sitting in his chair and continuing with his paperwork. He chuckled.

"A massage would feel nice right about now."

Riza smirked. "Maybe if you do your paperwork, I might give you one when we get home."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The double doors opened to reveal their son, accompanied by Elysia who was dressed in her military uniform.

"I couldn't stop him sir. He simply wanted to see you both."

Hughes hugged his mother. "Hey Mom." he greeted with a smile.

She ruffled his hair and smiled. "Were you giving Ms. Elysia trouble?"

Hughes shook his head as he laughed. "No ma'am."

Elysia saluted. "Fuhrer Mustang, I have gathered those documents you asked for and the letter was delivered to Major Elric as requested. I'll also need the finished case files so I can put them on file." she said walking up to the desk and placing the papers on the desk.

He handed her the other papers and she nodded before turning to leave.

"Another thing sir. I don't want to sound rude but please don't take it the wrong way." she said softly, turning around.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "What is it Elysia?" he questioned.

Elysia turned fully around. "I know you're the Fuhrer and head of the military but could you maybe not give Ruri any dangerous assignments. I really don't want her to end up dying in the line of duty. It might dishonor your army but could you just do that one thing for me? Please?"

Riza was surprised at her words. She knew the young woman had taken the death of her father extremely hard now that she finally understood. Roy wasn't at all surprised. Her request would very well dishonor the name of the military he had strived for. He sighed.

"I can't grant that request. Ruri has made her decision and I'm not in any place to tell her what she can't do. Throw her stubborn and ambitious attitude in the mix and she'd be completely rebellious against what I say. Ruri Elric chose the path of a soldier and be that as it may I can't restrict the dangers that come with it." he explained.

The young woman before him was silent for a moment before she smiled a small smile. His words made her heart feel lighter.

"Thank you." She whispered before going back to her office.

Roy and Riza looked at each other. "That girl." They sighed in unison.

* * *

**-2 ½ hours later-**

Ruri sniffed the air. Central just couldn't compare to the quiet and beautiful countryside of Resembool. They'd made it home about an hour ago and she was now taking her time to pack. She stretched before retrieving her duffle bag and tossed it onto the bed.

"Now what am I gonna pack?" she mumbled to herself.

She went on mumbling to herself as she scanned through her closet to see what it had to offer. Edelin picked into his sister's room with sleepy eyes, having just woken up from a nap. He rubbed his eye.

"Hey Ruri." he murmured.

The older sibling turned to see her baby brother. She smiled before going over to him. Her heart slowly began to pound in her chest. How was she going to break it to him? Her little brother who loved her like a puppy would love a bone. It would break his little heart to see her go and not come back for a long time. She knew that and it made her chest ache and burn with the agonizing guilt. The young boy came and stood at her side, tugging her shirt.

"Hey sleepy head." she greeted with a smile.

He rubbed his eyes again but the remnants of sleep would not leave his golden orbs. She giggled and he tugged at her shirt again.

"Why are you packing sister?" he questioned, still half asleep.

Ruri put a finger to her lips. "Shh…be quiet. Just go back to sleep." she said, placing him in her bed and tucking him in.

After that was done she went back to her packing, picking her clothes wisely. Winry even came to help. She'd washed her winter coats and made sure she packed them also. She'd brought an extra suitcase because there was no way everything would fit in her duffle bag even if they folded everything. The two took turns between the duffle bag and suitcase, fixing the others mistakes. With both of them they had finished in under 30 minutes. Ruri put a hand on her hip triumphantly.

"Done, She announced, thanks mom."

Then her eyes went to the clock, ticking the minutes away. She would have to be going soon. Her gaze moved to her mother's eyes. She knew what was to come.

"We'll leave for the station in about 15 minutes. Make sure you have everything." Winry said before leaving the room.

Ruri nodded before checking over her belongings, making sure she had everything she needed. She slipped into her red jacket before grabbing her bag and suitcase. Ruri placed them at the front door downstairs. Pinako was sitting in the living room, reading some cook books. The old woman noticed her great granddaughter.

"You're leaving?" she questioned, standing to her feet.

Ruri nodded. "Yeah."

Pinako walked over to her. "You be careful now. I only have two Great Grandchildren and it would kill me to lose either one of you."

Ruri hugged her. Her Granny was an old woman and she really didn't need to worry. Pinako returned the gesture gently but she truly did not want to let go. She really didn't want her to go through the dangers that her father experienced. It really was a hell on earth. Hesitantly she let her Grandchild go. Ruri smiled at her before going back upstairs and to her bedroom. She grabbed her journal then went over to her brother who lay in her bed. She kneeled beside the bed and listened to his soft breathing. That made her smile. Ruri kissed his forehead before standing to her feet.

"Goodbye and I'm sorry." she whispered before closing the door.

"Ruri! It's time to go!"

The young woman descended the staircase, meeting her parents at the door. She said her goodbyes to her Grandmother before closing the door behind her. As they drove Ruri looked back at the house at it slowly grew smaller before disappearing behind the grassy hill. The setting sun made it all the more beautiful. She would admire it for as long as she was able. Winry looked in the rear view mirror to see her daughter looking out at the oncoming sunset.

"Excited?" she questioned, turning to look back at her.

The Alchemic prodigy turned around to face her mother. She smiled a small smile.

"Yeah." she said softly.

Within minutes the Resembool station came into view. Silence came over the trio because they knew it would be the dreaded time for departure. Although Ruri desperately wanted to get started on her journey she honestly didn't want to say goodbye, not knowing when she'd see her beloved parents again. The car came to a slow halt. The three sat there for a moment as if waiting for the other's reaction. Ruri put her hand on the handle, her fingers trembling. She gripped it tightly, pulling the handle, opening the door and getting out. Her parents followed suit. The family gathered on the station's platform. Ruri set her bags down.

"Mom, dad—"she began.

Winry grabbed her in a hug and squeezed her gently. "I really wish you didn't have to leave sweetie." said, on the verge of tears.

Edward placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Hey. You promised you wouldn't cry." he whispered.

The blonde let go of her daughter and stood straight up, wiping any evidence of tears away. She forced a smile onto her features even if her watering eyes proved otherwise. Ruri turned to her father.

"I'll make you proud, you and mom both. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. As I said before, when I get to Reona I'll call you right away."

Ed and Winry looked at each other before smiling down at their daughter. Their eyes shimmered in the setting sun and she couldn't help but smile back at them. The aspiring young alchemist grabbed them in a hug, never wanting to let go. Eventually she did let go then grabbed her bags.

"Last train boarding for Reona will be departing in five minutes."

Ruri looked at the station clock. It read 5:30. She then turned back to her parents.

"Well this is it. Will you please tell Edelin that his big sister is very sorry?" she said, adjusting her bag's shoulder strap.

Winry nodded. "Of course."

"Ruri! Wait!" two voices yelled.

The three turned around to see Alphonse, Mei, and Ai-Li. They'd almost forgotten about Ruri's departure.

"It's a good thing Pinako called us…." Mei said in relief.

Alphonse caught his breath. "...Or we would've missed you."

Seeing them brought a smile to their faces and lightened the mood from slight sadness to warmth.

"Uncle Alphonse, Aunt Mei." she whispered.

Ai-Li scrambled out of her mother's hold and ran into Ruri's arms. "Don't go away forever okay? Cuz' if you do who will I tackle with good luck?"

Ruri patted her head. "That won't happen. I promise." she said, giving her little cousin a hug.

Noticing the time, Ruri also gave her Aunt and Uncle hugs before politely excusing herself to get onto her train before it began to depart. The young woman ran to get on the train, waving over her shoulder.

"Bye! I love you!" she ran to get on the train, waving over her shoulder.

Her words brought a warm feeling to their hearts. They could only hope that she didn't get into too much trouble. Edward wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something were to happen to her, especially with people wanting to rid the world of her existence. That thought instilled fear into them every time they thought about it. While in their musing the train had begun to pull off.

"Bye, they yelled in unison, please be careful!"

Ruri waved at them until she could no longer see them in the distance. She sat back, leaning her head against the cool glass of the window. Her eyelids began to droop as consciousness began to leave her body. She took in the beauty of the moon before falling into a dark abyss.

* * *

_**Whew! Finally done! I know its long but I kept getting ideas. Ruri has finally begun her journey and even received her first assignment as a State Alchemist. Will Reona bring the truth she's been searching for to the light or will it forever be shadowed in darkness? What awaits her there and who is the Crimson-eyed girl and her brother? I wonder. I don't know when my next update will be but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also if you have any story requests or want to add a character to this story just PM me and we'll talk. Also thank you those who have reviewed and given me great criticism.**_

_**Goodbye but for not forever,**_

_**EmikoSakura27**_


	4. Author Update

_Author's note: Hello my lovely readers! I know I haven't updated this fic in a while but I wanted to inform you all. There are some changes that I'm going to make, thus rewriting it. Some Major changes are:_

_Edelin's age- I did make him a bit too young huh? I actually ignored the fact that he was the eldest when FMA Brotherhood ended because I wanted their daughter as the eldest. LOL. Believe me, he will play a special role in this fic after revision. I also want to revise it because I know it can be much better._

_I hope you all decide to be patient with me as I rewrite this and will continue to follow as I updated(which will be soon). Thank you for your comments and kind words. They keep me writing._

**Goodbye, but not forever**

**EmikoSakura27**


End file.
